


Under the Umbrella

by ichongyuns



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Tsukishima Kei, Gen, POV Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei is a Good Friend, Tsukishima is a singer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichongyuns/pseuds/ichongyuns
Summary: A Tsukishima Kei one shot where he is a singer in a band and he performs a song.You can find the song that his Japanese VA sings on Youtube called "Yellow Umbrella"
Kudos: 4





	Under the Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! So i know i mentioned that i would write my pretty setters club au one shot but this was brought up to me by my sister who thought it'd be super cool to see Tsukki as a singer, especially with that song his Japanese VA covered! I'll drop the link for the song and you can really listen to the song while reading this as it's realitively short but i hope you enjoy it nonetheless! Maybe we will see more Tsukishima as a singer fics more after this!! hm hm! 
> 
> anyways link is below!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nzFSDR3wt5Q

Tsukishima Kei, he looked like the type to just study at home and brood over the annoying things that circulate in his life and of course pick fun at his teammates and have his one friend follow him around. That’s not all there was to him. There was something that he would ponder over, something that would blare through his headphones as he walked home. The little details that no one would pick up on, he'd need to be home at a certain time. The extra notebook he would always carry around in hand. His voice sounded a little raspy some days. The days he’d spend staring out the window tapping his pencil against his desk in a certain beat, humming to himself. 

  
  


**_No one knew._ **

  
  


No one knew, that he sat at his computer reading over the lyrics he had typed up and the disc that popped out of his computer tower as he took it out, a hint of a grin upon his features as he grabbed a CD case, placing the disc inside grabbing a marker writing the name of the song and the date. 

“This should be good enough for now, I’ll get the others later.”

Standing up from his desk, stretching his limbs over his head humming the song to himself, closing his eyes, head bobbing, remembering the first gig he played at the local coffee shop. Now getting the opportunity to play at an underground music hall. He understands he only has one hit and many covers under his belt, but if that’s what takes to gets his foot in the door to a good university for music production, than that's what it takes. 

Sitting back down at his desk, reading over the lyrics once more, he knows some would even be surprised that he was creative and emotional enough to actually write lyrics. Although, he knows they’re not about how creative he is instead about how he has been feeling at some points in his life, where he didn’t know what to do and instead felt like he was inconsequentially drowning for a majority of all that he was going through. 

  
  


It doesn’t matter to him how the crowd takes it really, it’s just nice to hear the cheers that are not only for his blocks in volleyball but for his passion;singing. Something only known to him really and not meant for anyone else to take the small spotlight he has cast upon himself. A soft knock startles him out of his reveries as he saves his work and shuts his computer down, shoving the CD into his bag. Standing, heading to his door opening it, his mom greets him with a smile.

“Dinner is ready, Kei.”

Nodding, following after her.

  
  


His secret is his own, his passion is his own. He does not owe anyone any explanation as to why he hid a part of him from people who have been alongside him all his life, but this is something he feels he doesn’t have to share. Something that belongs solely to him. 

~~~

The following day, he was walking out of the club room with Yamaguchi after changing into their school uniforms, he pulled the CD out of his bag holding out for Yamaguchi who appeared puzzled.

“Take it or leave it, do as you please really. You’d be the first person to know about it or whatever. I don’t really care but I’m showing you because this is something I wanted to show someone and you came to mind.”

A smile crosses Yamaguchi’s face as he takes the CD, still a little unsure as to what’s on it, but excited to see if Tsukishima will tell him further.

“What’s on it, Tsukki? And thanks for letting me know I was the first person you thought of.”

Tsukishima shrugs explaining, “A song I wrote. If you want you can attend the gig I’m having, if not it’s fine.” Digging into his bag he pulls out the poster that was meant to be hung at their school, but he made copies because he knew he wanted his best friend there. He thrusts the flyer into Yamaguchi’s chest, walking away to hide the tinge of red on his ears and his blushing face, nerves making him first to walk ahead.

  
  


Yamaguchi stares down at the flyer, Tsukki being on it in dark yet warm lighting, a mic stand in front of him and a guitar in hand singing in what looks like the cafe across town. It’s a nice flyer and he seems pretty popular from the crowd that seems to be there in the flyer.

_ How did I not know he could sing _ , Yamaguchi thought to himself, looking up to see Tsukki already gone. Catching up, now excited to go to Saturday’s gig that Tsukishima had. Made him wonder how many people knew or if he wanted to keep it a secret. He must be good if he has a crowd in the photo with him, almost looks like Yachi’s photography but seems a little more on the professional side not that she isn’t just like they knew how to take photos of bands and singers. 

~~~

Tsukishima sets up the mic, tapping it as he glances at the stage crew and sound crew, they give him a thumbs up as he nods, putting in his in ears, having them play the song to check the sound. He couldn’t believe how quickly Saturday had come, after tirelessly hanging the flyers around the school, the one where his face was more hidden unlike the one he gave Yamaguchi. He didn’t want everyone, no he didn’t need anyone knowing it was him until they heard him for themselves. He doesn’t care too much about their opinions, but this is something he wanted to keep for himself. He doesn’t want them to damage what’s important to him. 

  
  


He finishes singing, a chuckle leaving his lips as he reaches for a water bottle gulping down what he can before his second gig, the venue is a little bigger, but he doesn’t expect to fill it of course, he knows he’s not that good. But it’d be enough to see a little crowd excited to hear him and what he has to offer. 

  
  


The lights dimmed as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, he blindly looked into the lights before looking further into the crowd as a smirk settled into his features. He sees a little more than he expected to in the venue some people restless for the song, quiet murmurs could be heard all around the room, yet all he could hear the silence in his in ear and the tune beginning as he began to sing, the band behind him starting as well, a little laugh leaving his lips exactly like the CD, exactly as he did while recording. 

~~~

Watching Tsukki, actually enjoying himself, that was what had surprised Yamaguchi the most. He texted all his senpais who said they could try to make it to their event so seeing all of them hearing smiling and dancing to Tsukki singing was amazing. This was amazing, Tsukki was amazing. He looked like he was passionate and loving the attention that was solely meant for him and him only. Seeing Hinata jumping around all excited to see Tsukki singing was definitely a sight for all of them even Kageyama was blinking stupidly still a little confused finding it unbelievable that they were here, that Tsukishima was the one on the stage capturing hearts and having others feeling his lyrics.

~~~

The rush of sound going through his ears as he belted out the lyrics, a chill running through his spine as he saw a few of his teammates, senpais, and regulars all attended and gathered around for him. Loud cheers flood his system as he finishes the song, little breathes of heat could be seen as shouts could be heard through his in ears, he pulls one out and thanks everyone for coming out, as he hears a loud, ‘Tsukki’ shouted over the crowd. 

Peering through the crowd, he sees Yamaguchi waving his arms and sticking two thumbs up.

Now this is his moment, where he feels he has stopped drowning. The moment where he can lift the umbrella and the rain will no longer be there but is replaced with the pretty moon and it’s light shining down only on him. 

“Thank you.” He says to no one in particular as he steps down from the stage being engrossed in hugs and congrats, and other formalities he pays no mind to, as he walks to his best friend, engulfing him in a quick side hug, Yamaguchi returning the hug.

“I got it all on camera, you were so amazing, Tsukishima,” Yachi smiles as she turns the camera to show him his performance, he nods smiling down at her.

“Thanks.”

  
  


Yamaguchi, “so this is where you’ve been running off to every day, singing, you’re so cool Tsukki!”

Tsukishima smiles, “Thanks, Yamaguchi.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you want more or think i can do more, please be kind to leave a comment and or suggestion it's greatly appreciated!! Much love, and thank you for reading this it means the most to me!


End file.
